


Western Skies: Jim & Archer

by Dreamwind



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Art, Crossover, Gen, X-Men Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamwind/pseuds/Dreamwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a picture I did of a young Jim Kirk and Admiral Archer from Anruiukimi's Western Skies Series. And yes it is a wing fic series, but it is easily one of the best wing fics you will ever find. This is from a scene in the third fic in the series: Or Freely Talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Western Skies: Jim & Archer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anruiukimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anruiukimi/gifts).



[](http://s28.beta.photobucket.com/user/MiyuMoon/library/)


End file.
